


Bound for life

by GwendolynD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-21
Updated: 2010-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-13 08:02:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/501260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwendolynD/pseuds/GwendolynD





	Bound for life

**Title:**   Bound for life  
 **Author:**  [](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/profile)[ **gwendolynd**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/)    
 **Genre:** AU, slash  
Pairing/Characters **:** Dean, Sam  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Word Count:**   148 ****  
Disclaimer : I own nothing.

[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)    Prompt: Fierce

~~~~~~~~

 

Sam sat, reclined in his chair leisurely as the sounds of glass breaking rang in his ears. Beside him, Dean sat up straighter, tensing as he gripped the edges of his chair. The footsteps grew louder and in minutes a dozen figures turned the corner to the hallway before him. 

As soon as the hunters were in sight, Dean bolted from his chair, pulling a gun from the small of his back and a long knife from the hip holster attached to his belt. Sam smiled, watching as Dean’s movements flowed easily from punches to firing off shots, to lethally swinging the blade as if it was part of his arm. Dean’s eyes remained calm, but darkened, the entire time and Sam remained unconcerned about how exposed his seat was. 

After all, why be concerned when he had the best weapon ever made as a personal body guard?

 

  
~~~~~~~~~  


  
[](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/profile)[**spnpromptcake**](http://spnpromptcake.livejournal.com/)   Prompt Table master post [ **HERE.**](http://gwendolynd.livejournal.com/21382.html)

  
~~~~~~~~


End file.
